Broken Strings
by Softrock-showtunesgirlscout22
Summary: Sequel to Winter Cold. Feelings are now gone, fights are inevitable, so what will bring Sam and Andy back together?  A former acquaintance comes seeking for revenge.
1. Chapter 1

Broken Strings

Sequel to Winter Cold. Feelings are now gone, fights are inevitable, so what will bring Sam and Andy back together? A former acquaintance comes seeking for revenge. Milo Swarek is a lead character.

Chapter 1:

"Hello?" Milo answered the phone. His voice afraid and quiet. He could hear someone else breathing. He hoped it would be his mom? Dad? Someone?

"Time is up!" a rough hand took the phone from his hand "feeling heroic eh officer?" the man said sarcastically "Get back to the chair!" he screamed. Milo froze.

Luke stood there with his hand shaking, Andy and Sam next to him holding their breaths. Luke waved his head slowly. They hadn't been able to trace the call. This guy knew what he was doing.

"Dam it!" Luke muttered "I almost had it" Andy offered him a smile but Sam was rigid "don't worry Andy, I'll find him" Sam smiled disappointingly and stormed out of the station. Oliver went after him.

"Sammy wait up!" His oldest friend stood there. He wondered what was going through his mind? H wondered how he would feel it had been one of his girls? "It's okay; we are going to find him"

"You don't know that" Sam muttered "I messed up man, this is all my fault, I messed up my family, and I'm supposed to be a cop and I can't even find my own kid"

"I can't tell you I know how you feel because I don't know" Oliver said "But you are doing all you can"

"That's not true" Sam gasped. Andy waited for Oliver to leave "Hey" he tried to smile "I am going out with Diaz again" Andy nodded, and then he left.

"Sammy!" Jerry shot "you are not going anywhere" This charade had being going on for 18 hours straight. No one had slept "Go home, there is nothing else you can do right now"

"How can you tell me that?" Sam spat "what if it was one of your kids?" Jerry lowered his face. Sam shoved him away "are you coming?" Diaz gave Jerry a reassuring look and followed Sam to the squad.

He had been patrolling for 16 hours of those 18. His bones ached. His soul was crushed. He was staring at the side of the road when Andy erupted "I want to go too" Chris smiled.

"You should stay here" He said sweetly getting out of the car "in case there is another call"

"What if there isn't?" she inquired "I can't just wait here!"

"Go home" Sam said without even looking at her. She wanted to hit him. Hate him.

"You can't tell me what to do!" she burst out "this isn't my first day and I'm not a rookie anymore!" He was about to open the car door. "Andy!" Traci caught up with them "it's the nanny!" she handed her a phone. Sam sat up straight and leaned closer to the door. Andy turned away and began speaking.

"Andy" Sam spoke softly "Please go home" she could see the hurt in his eyes "I promise I will bring him back" she hung up and nodded. Chris got in again and started the car. When Sam was away enough Andy collapsed. He had to.

Oliver had driven Andy home about 20 minutes later. Callie, the nanny came running towards them "what happened?" she asked "did you find him?" Oliver thanked Callie and walked her out. Andy just stood there by the door. Numb. She walked deeper inside. The house was quiet except for Bass's barks, Andy glanced at the pictures in the kitchen. The fridge was covered with souvenirs. A picture stood tall on the top. It had been taken about 3 months before, when things were still okay. Andy sat on a park bench, holding a baby girl with brown hair. Next to her stood 7 year old Milo who got a hold on the dog, Sam was on her other side, with a young boy on his shoulders.

Tears were now streaming down her face. She couldn't remember the last time she had told Sam she loved him. The last time she had touched him. Made love to him? It was lost, wasn't it? She made her way upstairs. She found two small bodies cuddled against each other on her bed. They were both sleeping soundly, oblivious to the mess around them. She couldn't help but smile. The boy was wore a shirt that with a badge. He had Tommy's eyes and dark hair like Sam, while the girl reminded her too much of herself at a young age. She sat on the bed, just watching them, finally after crying some more she finally gave in to a dreamless sleep.

**What did you think? It is too bad? Who do you think is the** **one behind this? Please review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Broken Strings**

**Sequel to Winter Cold. Feelings are now gone, fights are inevitable, so what will bring Sam and Andy back together? A former acquaintance comes seeking for revenge. **

**A/N: Thank so much for the reviews guys! I love you! Here is a bit of information I want to share with you:**

**Milo Samuel Swarek b. July 14****th****, 2012 (6, almost 7)**

**Charles "Charlie" Thomas Swarek b. January 2, 2016 (3)**

**Alice Jill "AJ" Swarek b. august 14****th****, 2018 (1 ½)**

**Chapter 2:**

Sleep was no longer the issue, everyone at the station was aware of that. Tension was rising and nobody could longer work. They were all focused on finding Milo.

"Any luck?" Dov asked Chris when he returned from patrolling with Sam, who had now taken his truck to continue the search on his own. Diaz lowered his face.

"no one has seen him either, I have been checking the phones all day" he ran his fingers through his face "I don't know what I would do if it was my kid" Hannah was now almost 12, which had taken him by surprise, his little girl was almost a teenager, not a very difficult one since she was genuinely a good kid, but still.

"It's been 24 hours already" Chris pointed out "This is giving me the skivvies man". Dov frowned.

"Okay listen up people!" Frank called the officers. Dov and Chris turned to face him "I know this last day has been crazy and I would like to thank everyone for all their hard work and Prayers for Milo" a couple new rookies shared a nervous look "I know there a lot of things going through our minds right now, people we love, phone calls we should have made, or perhaps, we are just too tired of the way this happened, that in happened, but I won't lie to you, there has been a new development"

Faces were fixed on Frank. Dov, Traci and Chris held their breaths "it looks like detective Barber has come up with a new clue as to where the boy could be" Dov turned to see Luke who stood a few yards away. It had been Jerry and not Luke? Frank stayed quiet "Go do your job now, dismissed" he had to admit it; this whole thing was taking the worst on everyone.

Sam parked the truck outside Milo's school gate; it was almost time for pickup which meant it would be 24 hours since he had disappeared. He let out a sight. It seemed like just yesterday it had been Milo's first day of school.

**What did you think? Please review!**

**Flashback….**

"**All set?" Andy asked the little boy, who wore a pair of jeans and a navy blue shirt with a huge R on the front. He frowned. Sam had had an early shift that day but he had promised he would make it back in time to see him off "hey baby, I'm sure daddy just got caught in something, he'll be here" **

"**I am sorry Mrs. Swarek, but all children must go inside now, it is time" a teacher told Andy, she nodded and then kneeled in front of her son. He crossed his arms stubbornly and frowned once more. It shocked her how much he looked like Sam, it was so funny.**

"**just one second" Andy pleaded and the teacher nodded walking away "thanks" Andy smiled "you got to go in now, I know you are upset that daddy isn't here but I know he would love to give you a big hug and lots of kisses" Milo smiled sadly. A squad car parked abruptly at the gate. The kid's face changed instantly**

"**Daddy!" Milo broke into a run, Sam easily picked him up. Andy walked up to them and kissed Sam sweetly**

"**Sorry" Sam said squeezing him hard "I had some bad guys to catch, they were giving daddy a hard time, like you do on bath time" Milo rolled his eyes "kidding, I bet you are really excited huh?" the boy nodded. The teacher walked up to them again. She smiled at the sight of Sam-**

"**It is time" she said politely "you have to come with me now honey" Milo turned to Sam who gave him a sweet smile and put him down **

"**Be good, I'll be here when you get out" he touched the boy's chin gently "I love you" **

"**I love you too daddy" Sam's dimple smiles weren't the only ones around the Swarek household. With one last kiss from both his parents, he entered the class.**

"**First time parents?" a woman close by asked. Sam and Andy smiled. Yes indeed they were.**

**End of flashback **

A tear rolled down his face. Did this mean that he was about to lose hope?


	3. Chapter 3

t

**Broken Strings**

**Sequel to Winter Cold. Feelings are now gone, fights are inevitable, so what will bring Sam and Andy back together? A former acquaintance comes seeking for revenge. **

**A/N: Thank so much for the reviews guys! I love you! Here is a bit of information I want to share with you:**

**Milo Samuel Swarek b. July 14****th****, 2012 (6, almost 7)**

**Charles "Charlie" Thomas Swarek b. January 2, 2016 (3)**

**Alice Jill "AJ" Swarek b. august 14****th****, 2018 (1 ½)**

**Chapter 3:**

An entire day had passed now. Both Andy and Sam were about to lose their minds. The kids had been sent with Zoe, so all their focus was on Milo

"He just wouldn't go off with a stranger" Andy insisted "I know my son Luke"

"I'm just saying, it's a possibility" Luke said calmly "this just didn't happen overnight"

"What are you insinuating Callaghan?" Sam asked dryly "spit it out" Andy could sense the tension between them rise.

"With all due respect" Luke said backing down "I'm asking her, not you"

"He's my kid too, so excuse me but I think I know him as much as she does" Andy knew this was hitting a low point on Luke's ego. It had been Sam who had married her, he was his kid and there was nothing Luke could do to change that.

"Please stop!" Andy said grabbing Sam's arm "This is not about either of you, my baby is missing and you two are here arguing" Sam pulled back groaning walking away.

"Officer McNally?" a woman walked up to them. Sam returned to Andy's side. She instinctively grabbed his hand. "I'm Lenora Smith, missing children, could we have a word?" Andy nodded. Still holding his hand "Swarek?" She questioned. He nodded.

"I know you are going through hell right now, but I have to ask you some questions, I assume you know how it works?" she squeezed his hand "How old is Milo?"

"He's 6, almost seven" Andy said, her voice breaking. Lenora started writing everything down. She asked them of AJ and Charlie and their family dynamic, who the kids spent time with and general description.

"Do you remember what he was wearing?" Smith asked. Sam remembered getting the kids to taken Bass out for a walk and made lunches, getting them ready. Milo had been wearing green cargo pants and brown boots, and a grey t shirt. A brown jacket. He had dropped him off like always and waited for him to get inside before driving away.

"And is everything okay at home?" She had hit a sensible spot. They glanced at each other with guilt. She waited. She was an expert and there was nothing they could do to deny it "How long has this been going on? You having problems?"

"About three months" Andy said frustrated. She ran her free hand through her face. Sam looked awkwardly at her "We have been arguing a lot"

"About what?" She inquired. Sam was starting to get impatient. Lenora noticed "I am sorry officer, but there are just a lot of things that don't add up and I just have to check"

"What are you implying lady?" Sam asked huskily "That my son ran away because of stupid arguments?"

"I'm not implying anything Mr. Swarek, I am here to get the facts and help you get your son back, you do want him back don't you?" Sam hated this woman, but Andy had seen social workers and dectctives use this tecniqhe before. She wanted them to break and admit they had done something wrong, when they was nothing there.

"He's been working a lot" Andy said softly "I wish he'd spend more at home"

He let go off her hand and turned to face her. "I do spend time at home, okay?" He said huskily "I do all I'm supposed to do, what more do you want from me?" He was raising his voice. Smith examined him closely

"I just want you back Sam" She said sadly "you. Not just the idea of you"

"is there anything more you can tell me?" Leonora asked. Sam took Andy's hand again, relaxing. "Someone who you think could have taken your son?" that question lingered in their minds for the rest of the day.

Once they were done with Leonora, Andy made her way to the locker rooms, with Sam following a moment later. She collapsed on the bench sobbing. Sam moved slowly, unsure of what to do. It had been so long since he had touched her, he just sat there by her side. She leaned her head to his shoulder "Andy" He said sweetly "When all this is over, I'm telling Frank to give me my old job back, I am done with Guns and Gangs, seriously, this is all my fault, I caused this, I am the one who has made us this way"

"I miss my partner" She said rasing her face up, he cupped her chin in his hand "I am sorry too, I have been so selfish and…" He silenced her with a kiss, it was slow at first, she didn't know whether to let him in again, but she had waited for so long for this moment.

"I love you" He said breaking the kiss. He ran his fingers through her face. She began to place sweet kisses on his face. They were done with being like this, they were ready to be a team again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Broken Strings**

**Sequel to Winter Cold. Feelings are now gone, fights are inevitable, so what will bring Sam and Andy back together? A former acquaintance comes seeking for revenge. **

**A/N: Thank so much for the reviews guys! I love e you! Here is a bit of information I want to share with you:**

**Milo Samuel Swarek b. July 14****th****, 2012 (6, almost 7)**

**Charles "Charlie" Thomas Swarek b. January 2, 2016 (3)**

**Alice Jill "AJ" Swarek b. august 14****th****, 2018 (1 ½)**

**Chapter 4:**

Milo Swarek was a pretty Smart kid. He looked both sides before crossing the streets and brushed his teeth every night before bed. But that day he hadn't be paying much attention. As always he waited for his dad to pick him up. He had been sitting on the usual spot. He was playing with a plastic ball, which bounced away and outside the gate. He glanced to check on the teacher and sneaked out when she wasn't looking, he glanced back momentarily wondering if he should go back. But the grownups were too distracted to even notice his absence so he figured he would get his toy and then slid right back inside before they had time to notice.

He hadn't been aware of the eyes watching him. That van had been parking there for a few weeks now. It just seemed no one was inside. But there was someone and he had been praying for this opportunity. He would finally get back at the people that had made this last seven years of his life hell, he just needed to play his cards right.

"Here you go" he said coolly getting out of the car and walking towards where Milo was leaned down looking for the small toy. Milo took the ball shyly from him "you shouldn't be out, little man, what about school?"

"It's already over" Milo said. He then heard his dad's voice inside his head 'he wasn't supposed to talk to strangers "I have to go now"

"Yeah, you are probably right, before you get yourself in trouble" the man said placing his hands on his pockets. Milo started to walk back down the street when the man touched his shoulder "you know, you might know my nephew"

Milo raised his eyebrow. The man continued "He's about your age, a little trouble maker, that he is" Milo grinned "bet you are one yourself?" Milo nodded proudly "see now that I see that smile 'that dimpled smile made him sick "you kind of remind me of a friend of mine, a pretty cool cop, named Sammy Swarek" Milo smiled instantly. He was now where he wanted him "you wouldn't know him by any chance would you?"

"He's my dad" Milo said rising up his chin "are you a cop too?"

"I used to be one" the man said "but now I just don't like it as much as I did, I had a pretty amazing job and then they just fired me"

"I bet you were pretty sad" Milo said innocently. The man nodded and then kneeled to his level. That was the last thing he remembered.

Now he was just there in that dark room. His shoes were gone and the tears had all been dry for hours, he didn't know where he was. The man had come a couple times to visit him. He fed him some bread and milk and then had handed him a phone. He couldn't hear anyone, but he knew someone was there on the other side. Now he wanted to say he was sorry for running out of school that day and not listening to his dad about people, but he was a cop and he had said he knew Sam, so he couldn't be bad. He closed his eyes wanting everything to be okay again. He wanted to have a bath and watch TV cuddled next to his mother and Bass at his feet, he wanted to play catch with Sam and listen to Dov telling bad jokes. He wanted to see Jeremy and Leo and stay over at the Barber household and play cards with Hannah. He opened his eyes to see the man gone and closed them again. He could hear their arguments again

"_Is this not enough for you?" Sam spat "because believe me, I am better at work, where I am at least appreciated!"_

"_I am not saying that!" Andy said frantically "I just want you to commit more, we barely do things together anymore, it's like I don't know you" He looked at her in disbelief. They had been at this all night without realizing he was there at the top of the stairs listening, he could hear AJ cries get louder and louder, but their voices were too loud "great!" Andy "you woke the baby up!"_

"_I woke her up?" Sam said dryly "I am not the only one who's been shouting!" _

"_Shut up" she muttered shoving him away as she walked up the stairs. Milo hadn't had time to move. He just sat there. Andy's face transformed "Hey buddy, what are you doing up?" Milo shrugged. "Give me a sec, I'll be right back" she said quietly as she could hear AJ crying her heart out._

_Milo glanced back at his mother and then watched as Sam dragged his feet up the stairs "how long have you been sitting there?" He asked. Milo's eyes saddened. Sam knew that had come out wrong "Sorry, let's get you to bed okay?" He picked him up. Charlie was sleeping soundly. Sam put the boy to bed and tucked him in "there we go, good night" _

"_Daddy?" Milo asked in a low voice "are you getting a divorce?" Sam's heart sank. He couldn't believe his 6 ½ year old was asking him something like that?_

"_Nah" Sam said sweetly touching his head "grownups are sometimes too dumb, that's all, don't you worry" Milo smiled unsecure. Sam kissed his nose softly and made his way to the main bedroom. Andy was there on the bed, she didn't even look at him, he took his jeans and slid into bed "he asked me if we are getting divorced" He said out of the blue. She was perplex _

"_What did you tell him?" She asked_

"_I told him not to worry" He said. When she bit her lower lip thinking he asked "should he be worried?" 'I don't really know' she thought _

Milo opened his eyes again at the sound of a loud bang. Were they coming to get him home?

**I want to thank all of the beautiful people for their reviews! Hope this makes you happy! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Broken Strings**

**Sequel to Winter Cold. Feelings are now gone, fights are inevitable, so what will bring Sam and Andy back together? A former acquaintance comes seeking for revenge. **

**Chapter 5:**

She hadn't been able to sleep all night. Sam had insisted she returned home to get some sleep, as she had just fallen asleep in his office. He entered pacing slowly to check on her. The sleeping pills Traci had recommended had worked. She slept but barely had he known. Oliver came almost collapsing on the door

"I think we found him!" He said in victory "Jerry thinks, it's real this time brother" Sam gasped in relief but he couldn't be in peace until he held Milo again. He motioned towards Andy and placed a blanket over her sweetly along with a kiss

"He's coming home baby" San muttered against her forehead. He closed the office slowly and followed Oliver, Jerry and the others were all waiting for Frank to speak.

"It appears we finally have located the little man" Frank said "it is still unsure but we have all eyes on location, I am assembling a team" Sam glanced at Jerry who smiled and turned back to his chief.

"Where is Andy?" Gail asked Dov. The two of them searched with their eyes. Nash leaned closer "She's beat guys, I'll be staying with her while you go get that son of a bitch!" she said it harder than she intended catching the attention of her peers. "Sorry sir"

Frank rolled his eyes slightly "Nash is there something you have to say?" the clock is ticking"

"I was just suggesting it might be a good idea I stay with Andy" the others exchanged looks and a couple whispers. Frank glanced at Sam.

"I think is better Sam stays behind too" Frank said calmly. Sam had started to tense and was about to argue "this is personal to us all Sam, but I don't want you to put the others in jeopardy"

"Why would I do that?" Sam asked "this is my son we are talking about Frank, don't think you can stop me, I think you shouldn't even try, or this won't end up nice"

Frank was taken aback by his tone. But suddenly the fatherly part of him kicked in. he knew Sam wasn't going to stop. As soon as they were out the door he would be following with the truck, with tips from Oliver or Jerry. Traci knew Sam wasn't the crying type, but she could sense even if his defiance, his voice was breaking. She couldn't even imagine how she would feel if it had been Leo or Jeremy. She would have lost it, but she knew Sam kept it calm for the sake of Andy and the kids.

They were paired up in teams of 4 instead of just two coppers: Oliver rode with Sam, Jerry and Dov. Noelle was on patrol with Gail, Chris and a young rookie. Luke had decided to follow them separately.

**Rb- Rb-**

His eyes were not yet accustomed to the light when he opened his eyes. He had heard a loud bang. But it wasn't that they were coming to rescue him. No. it was the man, who had taken him. He roughly grabbed him by the arm and commanded him to walk. He was numb by being tied up on the chair. His feet were freezing and he didn't even give him his shoes back. He held them on the school bag he had taken to school.

"Listen very closely kid" he said quietly gripping him by the shoulder "you are going to keep quiet, you hear me?" Milo nodded. Tears starting to form in his eyes. "We are going to take a little ride you and me, come on"

They made their way to the parking lot of the building and he jumped into a black van. His captor tossed the bag next to him. "Put on your shoes" He commanded starting up the car. He did as he was told. The door hadn't been closed yet. He could see a man, approaching; maybe he was going with them. Then he had an idea. If his parents were really coming for him. He'd better make sure they knew he was okay. He tossed one of his socks away. (Inside was a small squad toy car) before putting on his shoe. He hoped they would come here. "Sit back kid" the other man said. Milo nodded and looked away.

**Rb- rb - rb—**

Everyone at the squad car was quiet. Sam held the wheel. His hands turning white as he drove. The radio came in to report they had found a body near the address Jerry had given them. They didn't say if it was a child. His head pounded and he muttered "it's not him, it's not him"

"we are going to find him" Jerry said firmly "I know it's not him Sammy, because if I know that kid and he's anything like you and I think he is, he's going to be fine"

Andy opened her eyes, the lights of night blinding her. Traci sat beside her on Sam's desk "Trace?" she muttered "what happened?"

"Hey" Traci said "I was starting to get worried you wouldn't wake up" Andy gave her a puzzled look "Let's just say you could have slept until next Thursday if those things had been more effective"

"What things?" she asked sitting on the couch. The blanket still wrapped around her body "you drugged me?"

"Technically I just suggested it" Nash shrugged "it was Sam, who slipped them into your coffee" Andy was in denial. How Sam could have drugged her? Why? Was she just not helping? "On my orders of course, you should know he felt pretty bad after it"

"But why would you do that?" I need to stay awake" she said biting her lip.

"You needed to sleep, you were exhausted and we just didn't want you to get sick Andy" Traci said sweetly. Sam was also tired why hadn't they forced Sam to sleep? She smiled at the image of Jerry and Oliver mischievously dropping something in his coffee. Then Sam fighting back the drowsiness.

"Sam" She said suddenly "Where is he?" Traci stayed quiet. If she told her about the operation. She would go after them. She stood up and looked through the glass of the door "why is this so quiet, Traci? Please don't lie to me"

"They found a lead" Traci said reluctantly "Sam is on the front of the operation with Jerry"

"Let's go" She said putting her jacket and sneakers on "come on what are you waiting for?" her friend asked in desperation "come on get up!"

"I don't think you should go" her best friend said seriously "I think you better stay here, they don't even know anything for sure" the next thing she knew Andy had stormed out of there with Sam's truck keys and she followed close. No one was going to stop her. Not even Sam.

**Rb- Rb- Rb- Rb- **

"I want to go home!" Milo squealed when the two men parked in front of a store.

"Shut up!" one of them said "you want to go home, to mommy and daddy?" he asked sarcastically "Sorry, but that aunt going to happen kid, see, I have big plans for you" He got off the car and glanced at his partner "Keep him quiet, daddy is got to do business"

The other man was much bigger. A big man with strong hands but gentle face. He seemed gentle. Milo hadn't noticed he was hungry until his stomach growled. The man had taken the front seat. He opened a small compartment and picked out a chocolate bar. He tossed it to the little boy, who was too weak to catch it and it went to the bottom of the car. He kneeled down. Stretching his hand to reach the candy.

"What is he doing?" the other man bellowed opening the door "you are supposed to be watching him!"

"He was hungry" his friend said coolly. Unafraid "I gave him some candy, he must have dropped it" the thinner man relaxed.

"Sit back!" he shot "Now!" Milo did as he was told; guess he just had to hold it. No matter how much he wanted it.

**There it is! Milo is still not rescued but you just hold on! Please review! **


	6. Chapter 6

Broken Strings

Sequel to Winter Cold. Feelings are now gone, fights are inevitable, so what will bring Sam and Andy back together? A former acquaintance comes seeking for revenge. Milo Swarek is a lead character.

Chapter 6:

They all waited anxiously for Jerry to give the order. They were standing in front of a warehouse. Jerry motioned his head towards the door and the teams barged inside. Sam in the lead. As much as he wanted to go shouting Milo's name, he knew he had to make sure all was clear. They swept the place from top to bottom, every corner, every small place they could think of.

They suddenly reached a dark room at the top of the third floor. Dov waved his head waiting for Sam's approval and he nodded. They almost kicked the door down "Freeze!" Chris said. There was no one there, but they noticed the room was a bit messy, as if someone had been there only moments before. There was a small chair kicked away at the end of the room. Sam moved slowly to take a better look at it, knelling down. It seemed small, for a child. The remains of ropes, dropped by the sides. A sudden anger made his body shiver. Had this man had the guts to tie a little boy to a chair? His little boy?

"Sam?" Jerry asked walking closer and placing a hand on his back "what are you thinking?"

Sam gasped, his lungs almost smashed to his chest. "I think he was here" He stood up. "Let's keep looking" Jerry nodded and the team stormed out of the room.

They reached the parking lot, where the fresh prints of tires caught Chris's attention, without hesitation, he went to check it out. The bright colors of a small sock flashed in his eyes. "Guys" He said quietly, kneeling down to pick up the piece of fabric, he could feel something small inside, the small squad car dropped into his hand "I think I found something" He could listen to Sam, Jerry and Oliver arguing "Guys?" He said again. No response. "Hey!" He said as hard as he could, this stunned the other people in the room. He walked closer to them, holding both items high "I think this is where he was being held captive" Sam took the squad car from him .He remembered giving it to Milo when he was just a baby "Right?" He heard Chris ask, but still not looking up.

"Someone must have tipped him off" Oliver said "He knew we were coming?" He asked Jerry. He looked as confused as he was.

"Let's go" Sam commanded the rest "Milo gave us a clue, I think he wanted to make sure we knew he is okay"

**Rb - Rb**

Andy held a grip on the wheel. She had made Traci tell her where the others had gone. Suddenly her friend's phone rang. She eyes Andy before answering "Hello?"

"Hey" Jerry said "He was here, but they must have moved him, these guys really know what they are doing" He said in frustration.

"So what now?" Traci asked worriedly. Andy's eyes pierced her. She knew they were not giving up but where would they do next?"

"Kid is pretty smart" He let us a clue, not exactly leading us to where he is, but at least we know he's okay"

"How do you know it wasn't the kidnappers who left you that clue?" Traci whispered. "They could have planted there for distraction"

Jerry sighed "Sam said it was Milo, and I know he's trusting his gut, so he must be right" Andy saw Traci relax for a moment "How is Andy?"

"Awake" Traci said simply "Driving like mad" Andy shot her a dirty look "She made me tell her, but I guess you are not there still are you?"

"Yeah, we are just collecting evidence" Jerry said tensing "Don't bring her here Trace, this place is kind of a mess"

"I don't have much of a choice" Traci muttered. She heard Jerry's phone die, and barely realized they had arrived. The squads parked, Andy saw Sam talking on the phone. When he saw her, hurried the conversation and hugged up. They looked at each other for a second.

"You took my truck?" He inquired giving her a lazy smile.

"Yeah, well you kind of drugged me so I couldn't follow you" She asked hurt "Very low, I might add"

Sam grinned and touched her cheek gently "you were exhausted, I didn't want anything to happen to you" She smiled touching the back of his palm.

"What happened?" She asked "Where is he?" Sam knew she was dying inside, so was he. He took the small squad car. Andy's face hardened.

"He left it behind" Sam said "To let us know he is okay" Andy smiled. She wouldn't expect less from Milo; he was, after all Sam's son. "Oliver and the team are already checking for cameras"

Andy nodded. They stayed looking at each other until Jerry brought them back to reality. "Guys, this man says he needs to talk to you" Both of them looked up. A man stood next to Jerry. He held a small dog in his hands. Sam waited expectantly. They were wasting time.

"I saw a black van leave the warehouse about an hour ago" the man said, scratching the dog's ear. "I was walking my dog as I always do, but in all the time I've been living here, I'd never seen someone leave that warehouse"

"Did you see anyone?" Andy said her voice quiet as she pulled her hair behind her ear "did you see a small boy?" The man waved his head.

"I did see a man though" He said "Skinny, curly hair dude" Sam's brain instantly jumped to Boyd's face. "He seemed pissed, but I didn't see kids, sorry" Andy smiled sweetly "you are cops, aren't you?" Sam nodded. "Is it your kid you are looking for?" Andy glanced at Sam. He nodded again. "I'm sorry"

"Thank you" Andy said "we really appreciate you coming to talk to us"

"Sure" The man said with a big and sad smile "I wish there was something else I could do" He began to walk away.

"I guess is hard being on the other side" Sam whispered. Andy rested her head on his shoulder.

"What if we don't find him?" She asked looking up "What if we already lost him?"

"We haven't" Sam said firmly turning around to cup her face in his hands "I'm going to find him, and then I'm going to ask you to marry me"

Andy gave him a confused glance "We are married Sam". He smiled sweetly.

"Who says I can't marry you again?" He inquired "When all this is over, I'm going to make things right Andy"

"Hey" Oliver said "I think we found something"

"Let's go" Sam said kissing her before taking her hand "I think I need to hit someone" They jumped into the truck together, while Nash took Sam's place with the others. Oliver had managed to follow the direction of the van by the cameras. Finally these guys made a mistake.

**Almost there! Thanks for all the love. Review! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Broken Strings**

**Sequel to Winter Cold. Feelings are now gone, fights are inevitable, so what will bring Sam and Andy back together? A former acquaintance comes seeking for revenge. Milo Swarek is a lead character.**

**A/N: Thank so much for the reviews guys! I love you! Here is a bit of information I want to share with you:**

**Milo Samuel Swarek b. July 14th, 2012 (6, almost 7)**

**Charles "Charlie" Thomas Swarek b. January 2, 2016 (4)**

**Alice Jill "AJ" Swarek b. august 14th, 2018 (1 ½)**

Chapter 7:

Milo had fallen asleep. His kidnappers parked in front of a hotel. It just looked like the perfect picture, he held Milo close to his chest, while his partner, followed closely.

"Hello" the desk clerk smiled "are you checking in?"

"Sean Daniels" He said "I have a reservation" The clerk surfed through his computer. "I hope there isn't a problem" He smiled warmly.

"Of course not sir" The woman said "Two joint rooms, here you go" He handed him the electronic keys "That's a lovely boy you got there"

"Thank you, he is just so tired from all the excitement" He lied brushing Milo's hair back "We are tourists, first time visiting Toronto"

"I bet he is" she smiled sweetly "How are you enjoying it so far?"

The man grinned "it's been quite a ride I can tell you that" And then they left. So little did she know, Travis, the big man, thought.

**RB- RB-RB **

"Okay, so" Fran**k **told the remaining officers at 15th "I've put an alert on all near units to watch out for a black van"

"Sir?" One copper asked "I don't mean to bring you down, but it's impossible to know anything about the van without, a number to track" Frank rolled his eyes.

"Yes, we are all very aware of that" The chief smiled sadly "But that is all we have"

"Do you think they'll find him?" a girl asked the boy who had just spoken "I don't think they will, it's been too long"

"I don't know" He shrugged "I am David by the way; I'm amusing this is your first day?" He had never seen that girl before. She must be the new rookie transferred from 14th.

"Yeah, the name is Chloe" She said stretching out her hand "Been here long?"

"Yep. About 4 years now, they are all pretty nice around; Swarek was my training officer, pretty cool guy" David said sadly "And Andy too"

"They are the kid's parents right?" David nodded "And they work here?"

"yes, been longer than god knows when" David said "Sam taught me all there is to know about being a good cop, actually everyone here did, but specially Sam and Andy, although they have been having problems lately" Chloe leaned closer "Ever since Sam joined Guns and Gangs"

"Officer Paladdino?" Frank said firmly. David turned around, still. "Care to share?"

"No, sir, I just…" But Frank cut him off.

"Save it" He said sternly "We have worked to do, Dismissed" Chloe followed David once Frank was out of sight.

"So, what's the story?" She asked curiously. She felt bad for Sam and Andy but wanted to be updated on what going on. David sighed.

"Someone took Andy and Sam's son" He said gravely "Someone who was looking for revenge for all I can see, to get back at them, but I can't see anyone except for criminals trying to do something to harm them, they are really good people. Got two other kids and all" Chloe's face was full of guilt. David placed a hand on her back "Don't worry, it's not something we saw coming, we are going to find him, I am going out patrolling on Sam's secret orders"

"Secret?" She inquired. "Why secret?"

"Just cause" David said proudly. They then saw Tommy McNally walk in. he carried little AJ and Charlie walked slowly next to him. Charlie let go of Tommy's hand quickly. His eyes looked for his parents.

"Hey Tommy" David walked to the former detective, followed by Chloe. "Need help?"

"David" Tommy said "Have you seen Andy, Sam told me she had stayed behind"

"Nope. She stormed out the second they found something, that call must be from a while now because she left here about 2 hours ago" Tommy nodded.

"I just got it on this thing" He said taking the phone from his pocket "Dam, technology, don't understand it one bit" David smiled. "Well I am better off here doing something than at home. They needed to go out" He said glancing at the kids "I needed to go out, could you give me a hand?" he asked handing AJ to him. "I am going to go and look for Frank. You stay here" He told Charlie.

"Hey guys" David said kneeling to Charlie's level, still holding the little girl "Do you want some cookies? I think there are some left in your dad's office"

"I want daddy" Charlie said biting his thumb. "Where is my mommy?" Chloe could see the worried look on David's eyes, but he smiled trying not to show it.

"Don't know, buddy, but don't worry, they'll be here soon" David touched his chin with his free hand "How soon?" Charlie asked. Before David could answer. Chloe kneeled down.

"Before you know it" She said reassuringly. "And now, why don't you show me your dad's office? Bet is pretty cool" Charlie nodded and took her hand.

While they were walking Charlie whispered "I like her" David could see Chloe smile from the corner of his eye. "Me too"

**RB- RB- RB**-

Milo opened his eyes. He hoped to be back on his own bed. Instead he saw Travis sitting on the bed next to him "Morning sleeping beauty"

Milo rubbed his eyes. He could see it was still night. Travis handed him a half-eaten cup cake and walked to the bathroom "You better stay here, while I go do my business, don't move. Don't even think about it have it?" Milo nodded. He wondered where the other man was. "Here" He turned the TV on. No sound "Have fun" And he locked himself in the bathroom. The moment he was out of sight. Milo glanced around looking for a phone. There wasn't one next to him on the nightstand. There were no cells. He got out of bed and kneeled down looking for something so he could alert the cops. Alert his parents. Then he saw a small piece of paper and pen and wrote slowly 3 words, best he could since he was only 6. HELP 15TH DIV.

He slipped it under one of the food trays from room service and hoped someone would see it. When Travis came out of the bathroom a moment later. Milo acted like a good boy. They didn't see the other man for almost the rest of the night, only when it was almost time for dinner, he joined them. They ordered room service. Milo's eyes widened when they rolled the tray with the small piece of paper inside it. It was only a matter of time now.

RB- RB-

"Sir?" one of the rooks knocked on Frank's door "you got a sec?"

Frank was reading trough some files "Sure, what's going on?"

"You need to hear this" The rookie said handing him a phone "it's from a hotel down town" Frank took the phone distractedly. The rookie watched his boss switch his weight a couples times.

"Call Swarek. Now." Frank told the rookie who nodded. They were closer.

"This is Swarek" Sam said as he drove. He had his phone on speaker since he was holding Andy's hand with one and with the other he drove. Andy watched him. All the muscles in his body started to relax "I got it, thanks" He glanced at his wife and offered her a big smile Dialing on his phone: "Ollie, We are on our way to a hotel downtown, don't come until I tell you"

"Sammy?" Oliver asked worriedly "What's going on?"

"Dunno , tell you as soon as I know. Just wait for my order" He said frowning "And man? I just want to thank you for everything"

"Don't mention it brother" Oliver said sweetly "That's what family is for" They pulled into the hotel a moment later. Andy was about to open her door when Sam stopped her.

"Stay here" He pleaded "I don't know what this means Andy, but I'm not putting your life in danger until we know what we are dealing with" Andy rolled her eyes. "I know you are probably pissed at me, but I'm not leaving my kids without their mother"

"What about you Sam?" She asked pushing his hand away "This is my son too"

"I know" He said simply "Exactly, that's why I need you to stay here. I´ll call you I promise" He just kissed her on the lips before leaving the car.

Sam pulled his hoodie on and made his way inside, looking back at Andy one last time before pushing the door open. The hotel was pretty simple. A good way not to call attention still it was a bit fancy. He walked coolly towards the front desk, even though his blood was boiling inside.

"Good night" the desk clerk greeted him cheerfully "What can I do for you?" Sam lifted his jacket a bit, far enough so she could see his badge.

"I need information" Sam said quietly resting his elbows on the desk coolly "I got informed about a piece of data that was left here" The woman seemed afraid to answer. Sam offered her an exhausted smile.

"I think I better call my manager" She said about to walk away. Sam's finger touched her arm slightly. She looked into his eyes. He seemed extremely sad and beyond exhausted.

"Please, I can tell you are a good person, I just need to know something about a note" Sam's eyes were trying to hold back the tears. "My kid has been missing for 2 days, he's only seven, come on you can understand"

"Is there a problem Sir?" A man, who seemed to be the manager, asked "Can I help you?"

"I need to know something about a note" Sam pleaded "come on man, I know you can help me out" The girl whispered something to her boss. The man nodded.

"Come with me" The manager said gravely. Sam gave the girl a thankful smile before following out back "I assume you are a cop, correct?" Sam nodded. The man glanced back as if he felt someone was watching them "Carly, can you come here for a minute?" a girl appeared from one of the personal room's "Carly, this here is officer…"

"Swarek" Sam said "I understand you found a note 'just give me the dam note ´He thought. The girl nodded pulling from her apron's pocket. It was folded. Sam opened slowly. The sloppy handwriting of a small boy was evident. Sam smiled sweetly remembering the nights when he would sit his son practicing his letters.

_Milo dropped the pencil in defeat "it's too hard!" his little face transformed in frustration. Sam smiled touching his hea_d gently. The_y sat on the kitchen table after dinner, while Andy was at work and AJ and Charlie were in bed._

"_Come on, you know ho_w _it's done" Sam said touching his hair gently. Milo frowned turning to his father. "Can't I just go out and play?" He pleaded. _

"_Finish and then you can go" Sam said firmly. Milo groaned tiredly but still picked up the pencil again and focused on the job. Sam smiled proudly._

A small tear rolled down his face "Where was this from?"

"Room 345" ROOM 345.

**Done with this chapter! Getting closer to a reunion! Keep the love coming! Just watched the new episode of Bones! Loved it heehe! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Broken Strings**

**Sequel to Winter Cold. Feelings are now gone, fights are inevitable, so what will bring Sam and Andy back together? A former acquaintance comes seeking for revenge. Milo Swarek is a lead character.**

**A/N: Thank so much for the reviews guys! I love you! Here is a bit of information I want to share with you:**

**Milo Samuel Swarek b. July 14th, 2012 (6, almost 7)**

**Charles "Charlie" Thomas Swarek b. January 2, 2016 (4)**

**Alice Jill "AJ" Swarek b. august 14th, 2018 (1 ½)**

Chapter 8:

Sam spun that number in his head. "I…" he said running his fingers through his hair. "Thank you" He smiled at the girl and her boss and dialed a number on his phone "It's me"

"Sam?" Andy asked sensing his shaky voice. She could swear he was crying "What happened?"

"He's coming home tonight Andy" He said simply "I promise you" Andy was in tears now. Sam waited a couple seconds "I love you"

"I love you too" She said. Then she understood. He was about to do something stupid. He wasn't going to wait for his friends to back him up. The line was dead. She quickly dialed Traci's number "Trace"

"What's going on?" Her friend asked worriedly "What happened?"

"He's going in there by himself" Andy said gasping for air "He's going in there without a gun"

"What…?" Traci asked, but Jerry took the phone from here as Nash was frozen "He didn't take his gun?"

"Please do something Jerry!" Andy pleaded crumbling "I can't lose them both"

"Andy listen to me" Oliver had now taken the phone "you stay put, we are going to keep Sammy safe, I promise, you just stay inside the truck, do you hear me McNally?"

"I'm sorry, I can't do that, I am Sam's partner, I can't leave him alone" Andy held a strong grip on the phone before tossing it away and leaving the car.

"McNally?" Oliver said calmly "McNally?" The rest looked at him. Oliver tensed his hands on the wheel. They just couldn't barge in; it was too dangerous for Andy and Sam. But they had to move, move fast, their guy was going into a suicidal mission by himself.

**Rb- RB- RB-**

Milo hadjust closed his eyes when he felt someone pick him up; he opened his eyes slowly to see Travis. "Hurry up!" the other man said "We've got a move!"

"What happened?" Travis asked "I thought you knew what you were doing man, how are we going to make it out alive?" He could feel the panic in his captor's voice. Milo could hear noises outside the room. Was it possible it was…?

"I don't know" his partner said tossing a bag on his shoulder and holding out a gun "I don't know how they've found us; there was no way they could have suspected of this place. Milo had closed his eyes again. Listening "Unless…"

"Unless what?" Travis asked. His friend was leaning against the door. Gun high. "Do you think someone told on us?"

"Yeah, but who?" He thought for a second. It was not possible. He had been planning this for months. Saw every possible scenario. Unless… but how could he have told someone? He had taken all possible way of communication out of the room.

"Room Service!" They heard a female voice said. But he already knew they were coming. After all he had seen her in the lobby. That dam rookie. He was coming back from smoking. He hadn't seen Sam when he entered, but he had seen her. Andy McNally and he knew it was all wrong…

"We've got to do something bro" Travis said "we've got to do something!"

"Shut up" The other said "hides the kid, on a bag"

"What?" Travis asked horrified "He's not that small man, he won't fit". He shot him a dirty look. He stepped closer to his partner. Milo's head almost touching the other man's gun.

"Then I'll do it!" He shot. He grabbed Milo roughly. He shot his eyes open in pain. Then he had him his face close to his "I know you did this" He said warningly "I don't know how, but you just signed up your death sentence kid" Milo's eyes were full of fear. Then he felt another hand holding him back.

"You didn't say anything about killing the kid, I mean he's just a kid, and his parents are cops man, this is really messed up "Room service!" They heard again. "Better give up now"

"His parents aren't cops!" He shot, holding the gun close to Milo's chest. "They are garbage, that's what they are!" Milo bit his hand furiously falling to the ground. "You little rat!" He bellowed "You are dead!" Then all they heard on the other side were gun shots. Then all went silent.

RB- RB-RB

Panic invaded the place. Sam stood numb on the other side of the door with nothing but a woman next to him. He had no gun. And he had not acted according to his gut. And now all was over. He had been a coward. He had not broken the rules to keep Milo safe and he had screwed up. All was over. He was dead. And it was all his fault. He knocked the door with one kick even though he was numb.

Milo was nowhere to be seen. Instead he saw him. Donovan Boyd. His former boss and friend on the ground. A wound on his leg and Travis standing next to him with a gun on his hand. Andy had just caught up with him, but she was also numb.

"Sammy?" He heard Oliver said "What?" Shaw had arrived closely followed by the rest of the coppers. Silence filled the room.

"Where…?" Andy gasped for air "Where is he?" She looked in hatred from Boyd to Travis again taking out her gun "Where is HE? You son of a BITCH!" Boyd smiled.

"I don't know what you are talking about rookie" Andy's hand was shaking. By her side Sam remained still "Hello Sammy, long time no see" Sam's body started to respond again. His blood boiling. He could see Boyd's stupid grin. Not for long. Sam launched himself towards Boyd. Adrenaline pumping in. His knuckles over his face. Blood on his hands. Tears in his eyes. All while he still had that stupid grin.

"Where is he?" He could hear himself say "Give him back to me!" Sam's heart was aching. He could feel his hand's bones break with every punch. Until he felt a hands pulling him back to his feet. Sam collapsed backwards and all went black. The last thing he saw was Andy's horrified face and the sound of a distant laugh.

**Uf! Pretty hard chapter to write! Please review and a shout out to all of you who have been reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Broken Strings**

**Sequel to Winter Cold. Feelings are now gone, fights are inevitable, so what will bring Sam and Andy back together? A former acquaintance comes seeking for revenge. Milo Swarek is a lead character.**

**A/N: Thank so much for the reviews guys! I love you! Here is a bit of information I want to share with you:**

**Milo Samuel Swarek b. July 14th, 2012 (6, almost 7)**

**Charles "Charlie" Thomas Swarek b. January 2, 2016 (4)**

**Alice Jill "AJ" Swarek b. august 14th, 2018 (1 ½)**

Chapter 9:

Milo had watched the whole scenefrom his hideout. He had closed his eyes crying quietly. He hadn't dared to scream in fear of what might happen to Sam, but when he saw his father collapse on the ground, he knew he had to go over there. The mini bar's small fridge swung open. "Daddy!" Andy's face turned from Sam to her son. She was kneeled down beside her husband. "Mommy!" He collapsed against Andy. She touched his face as it was not real he was there. Sam opened his eyes barely. He had collapsed and didn't know why; he hadn't noticed the blood on his hands until he reached to touch his son's face. He tried to say something but he was so disoriented. He laid inches from Boyd who rested his head on the back of the bed.

"Andy" Sam whispered "I can't move" he hated himself for not being able to be the one to pick up his son and hold his small body against his. To hold his wife and tell her everything was okay.

"I need a medic right now!" Oliver shouted on the radio "Officer down, I repeat, officer down!" it was the last thing he remembered before being sank into darkness once again

"Sam" Andy said resting her head against his, barely touching his forehead with her lips "Sam, baby please open your eyes" she pleaded desperately "Come on Sam, I need you to open your eyes" The medics had arrived. Jerry raised Boyd to his feet roughly. Andy glanced to her former acquaintance for a moment before looking away.

"You better pray nothing happens to Sam or I will kill you with my own hands" Jerry muttered to Boyd pushing him out of the room. Dov had to hold Chris down to prevent him to punch Boyd who shot him a stupid grin. Oliver kneeled next to Andy and Milo as they watched the medics carry Sam away "Daddy" Milo muttered "daddy! Andy held her son close as if he was going to disappear.

"Andy" Oliver said offering his hand "Come on, we need to get out of here" Andy was totally gone. Her mind shifted between Sam's lifeless face and Milo's broken hearted grin. She wanted to die. She wanted to go back in time and tell Sam how much she loved him. Oliver picked Milo up. He was still crying for Sam.

"It's okay buddy" Oliver said touching his head "Daddy is going to be fine, we need to take care of you first" Chris handed Oliver his jacket "Here, He needs to get warmer" the former rookie said. Oliver nodded wrapping Milo. Andy was held by Traci and Gail behind Oliver.

They reached the front door. It was all chaos. Andy glanced around looking for a bus. An ambulance was parked a few yards away. "Where is Milo?" She asked Traci "Where is my baby?"

"He's right there Andy, don't worry. Oliver's got him" Traci said holding her hand "He's safe now, no one is going to hurt him"

"I…" Andy tried to say, but the only thing she cared about was making sure her family was okay. That was when she saw Tommy standing on one side of the ambulance. He was there for Sam. She was too weak to be with him right now. Maybe she didn't deserve him. He had been so strong with all that had been going on and she hadn't even been able to put a brave face for her son. Milo was way better than her.

RB-RB-RB-

She laid on the backseat of the squad she drove with Sam. Dov's jacket covered her, but she still shivered. Traci was by her side, she stroked her hair slowly "It's going to be okay Andy, Sam and Milo, your family… is going to be okay"

She didn't deserve them. She had left both of them because she was too weak. Her father rode with Sam, While Oliver had taken Milo to the hospital. She didn't even know what had happened to Boyd and Travis, but she honestly didn't give a f…

"Buddy" Oliver said touching Milo's chin gently "This is my friend Bobby, he is a doctor and he's going to make sure you are okay" Milo glanced at the man next to his godfather. "B, you better take care of my boy"

"I want daddy" Milo said exhaustedly "I want my mom!"

"I know you do" Oliver said sweetly "But first you need to stay with Bobby" Milo nodded and Oliver handed him to Bobby "I promise I'll take you to see your parents soon" Oliver whispered.

**RB-RB-RB-**

"Well he appears to be fine physically; I didn't think they really wanted to harm him. He just had a twisted wrist, he will have to wear a cast for a couple weeks but other than that, he's a pretty healthy boy" Bobby told Oliver after he had done a full exam "I know you didn't ask, but I just want to make sure you know, they didn't touch him at all" Oliver tens**e**d. He instantly thought of one of his daughters and felt nauseous.

"So, he can go home?" Shaw asked in relief. Bobby nodded "But I would like to keep him in observation for thenight, I think he just needs to be in a safe environment right now" Oliver gave him a grateful smile "I assume Sam is still being examined?"

"He's resting" Shaw said worriedly "They said he was in extreme exhaustion and all the adrenaline during the bust really took a toll on him"

"Well I couldn't imagine going through that and not being tired" Bobby said scratching the back of his head "And Andy?"

"She's being going back and forth between her Sammy and the kid, but I guess she's just relieved all this is over"

Chris Diaz stood outside of Sam's room. Andy had fallen asleep holding Sam's hand. "Hey" she told her best friend drowsily "What are you doing here?"

"I'm on duty" Chris said smiling "Just watching over my buddy. Oliver's orders. He had to go back to the station to…"

"Book?" Andy inquired. She could see the nervousness in Diaz's voice "Don't worry Chris, I know what they are doing"

"I know, I just don't want to make you sad" He walked closer to her "you've been through so much" Andy stood up and kissed his cheek "I just want you to be okay, cause I care about you"

"I know, and I am so grateful for you, I mean all of you" she said sadly "I am just glad this is all over" she leaned closer to touch Sam's cheek "Would you call my dada He went back to the station for Charlie and AJ"

"There's no need" Dov appeared a moment later "Gail has offered to take them home for the night, Tommy insisted he wanted to be here with you"

"Dov, are you sure?" She knew he was also tired and he also had a daughter to come home to. It was still weird that Dov and Chris still cared for Hannah alone, with occasional help from Gail.

"Yep" He said grinning "They are staying at our place so she's watching over Hannah too, so I am all yours tonight"

"You should go home" She said with a weak smile "Get some rest, be with someone you love, this have been a very long 3 days"

"Well, we are here" Chris said "And we are with someone we love" Dov finished. Tommy appeared about half an hour later with coffee for the boys and Andy "How is he?"

"The same" Andy said holding Sam's hand "can you guys stay with him, I have to go check on Milo" The 3 of them nodded and she placed a kiss on his forehead before walking out. She found Milo still awake. David and a new girl she didn't recognize had arrived to cover for Oliver.

"Andy" David sad hugging her "How is Sam?"

"Still not awake, thank you for coming" She glanced at the new girl in appreciation. "Hey baby"

"Hi" Milo said distractedly watching TV. Andy walked closer and pulled a chair by the side of the bed "Look what David brought me" Milo raised a piece of paper. It was a picture, probably made by Charlie.

"I see it baby, it's so beautiful" Andy touched his cheek softly. His eyes sparkled.

"Mommy?" The small boy said "Can I see daddy now?"

"He's pretty tired right now baby" Andy smiled taking his hand "But as soon as he's better, you'll be the first to know"

"I need to tell him I am sorry" Milo said quietly "it was my fault, I want to tell him I am sorry" Andy could feel tears coming down her face.

**So… what do you think? Milo is safe, but what will happen with Sam and a big revelation takes the guys by surprise! Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Broken Strings**

**Sequel to Winter Cold. Feelings are now gone, fights are inevitable, so what will bring Sam and Andy back together? A former acquaintance comes seeking for revenge. Milo Swarek is a lead character.**

**A/N: Thank so much for the reviews guys! I love you! Here is a bit of information I want to share with you:**

**Milo Samuel Swarek b. July 14th, 2012 (6, almost 7)**

**Charles "Charlie" Thomas Swarek b. January 2, 2016 (4)**

**Alice Jill "AJ" Swarek b. august 14th, 2018 (1 ½)**

Chapter 10:

"Buddy" David said moving closer to the bed "This wasn't your fault. None of this was" He said sternly "Do you understand that?" Milo had teary eyes. David didn't understand he had been the one who had walked away from school. He hadn't listened to what Sam had said. He had believed all cops were good. Most of the ones he knew were. He never imagined Boyd been bad. He nodded so he would drop the subject. "Mrs. Swarek?" A nurse had come for Andy "Your husband is awake" Milo's eyes lighted up. "He's asking for you"

"Thank you" Andy said kissing her son's hand "I will come and take you to see daddy once you are better, I promise"

"I don't feel sick" Milo said angrily "I want to see my dad!" Andy smiled warmly at him "I want to see daddy" Andy kissed him again and then turned to David and Chloe.

"Don't worry little man" Chloe said sitting on the bed "your dad is just probably tired and he wants to rest a little bit before giving you a big hug" Milo smiled to his mother. He would have time to talk to Sam, after all, he was already home.

RB-RB- RB-

"Hey" Andy said back at Sam's room. His right arm had been put in a black cast. Andy painfully remembered the last time she had seen him like this. Right before Milo was born. "You had me worried for a moment there Swarek"

"Nah" Sam chuckled "didn't they tell you? I am a though guy to take down"

"Technically" Dov said "You have been tackled by a girl" Sam rolled his eyes "she took you down"

"Why are we still doing here?" Tommy told Dov and Chris "come on kids, let's go to the cafeteria, I might even buy you a burger or something" Andy smiled at her father thankfully "By the way, I will be bringing the little ones tomorrow morning" Andy looked at Sam. He nodded "Sam said it was okay"

"It's great" Andy said sitting at the edge of the bed "Thanks, really, for everything"

"Sure thing kiddo" And with that he closed the door behind him. Sam was the first to speak after a few moments.

"Is he okay?" He could hear his exhausted voice "Where is Boyd?"

"He's fine Sam" Andy said "And don't worry about Boyd. Jerry and Oliver are taking care of everything, you just think about getting your strength back, so we can go home and get our lives back" Sam reached for her hand.

"I'm sorry Andy" He said swallowing hard "I should have waited for back up, I should had been the one to carry our son to safety, and instead I was just lying there, like an old man" Andy smiled sweetly.

"You did everything right Sam, I'm the one that should be apologizing" She had teary eyes "I wasn't there, I wasn't strong enough"

"Daddy?" A small voice said. Milo was there in David's arms. Both parents turned to their small son "Are you okay?"

"Sorry" David said "The doc said it was okay for him to see you, he just seemed so sad" He placed the little boy on the bed "I will be in the other room if you need me" He excused himself and left.

"I'm sorry daddy" Milo said crawling closer to Sam. He was having a hard time doing so because of the blue cast in his right arm. His father just watching him "It was all my fault"

"What was?" Sam asked confused. He looked at Andy and back to his son. Milo kneeled facing his dad. He had started crying "Hey" Sam said sitting up a little bit, touching the boy's wet cheek "You didn't do anything, if I had taken better care of you, this would have never happened"

"Sam" Andy started but he cut her off. "I'm a cop; I should have noticed something was off"

"But daddy" Milo said pouting "He said he was your friend. I talked to him cause he said he was your friend"

Sam's heart was full of guilt. So, that had been the lie Boyd had used to lure him into trusting a stranger. What no one had figured out was how Boyd had taken Milo out of school. "The ball went bouncing" Sam was dragged back from his head. "It went bouncing so I went after it" Andy looked at her husband horrified "I was going to get it and then go back, honest I was"

"But how did you get out?" Sam asked. He sounded hard but only because he couldn't believe that this could have happened like this.

Milo sensed the tone in his voice. "They didn't see me"

"So you sneaked out?" Andy asked worriedly "Milo, what were you thinking?"

"Sorry mommy" Milo watched Sam as he processed what had just happened "I am sorry daddy"

"Andy" Sam said calmly "I think we should leave it like that, just for tonight, we've all gone through a lot" Milo relaxed "But you and me are not done, we are going to have a little talk once this is all over" He wrapped his arms around his son. It was so good to feel his heartbeat again. Milo nodded. Sam kissed his son's forehead. "Your mom never got out of it and neither are you" Andy smiled at the statement. She remembered the times Sam would tell her off back when she was a rookie. He was so cute when he acted all badass. But for now he was just daddy and that was the role that fitted him best. "And now" Sam glanced at the chair where his jacket rested "Andy would you get that?" She gave him the jacket "I believe this is yours" He took out the small metal car. "You would do a nice cop someday, I tell you that" Milo took it from him and examined it. His head inches from Sam's chin. He lifted it a bit.

"I don't want to be a cop" Milo said firmly. Andy smiled at Sam "I want to be something else, is that okay?"

"What do you mean? Sam asked pretending to be hurt "We get pretty cool casts"

"I have a cast too dad" Milo said annoyed. Andy winked at Sam. "I like mine better, it's blue"

"Of course it's okay baby" Andy said sitting closer to Sam so she could touch her son's head "you can be whatever you want"

"Cops too complicated" Milo said making his parent both chuckle. That they were.

"Milo!" Charlie jumped of joy when he saw his older brother the next morning "are you coming home now?"

"Yep" Milo said simply. He was glad he would be going home today. Sam had also been discharged "I just want to play with my toys"

"And me?" Charlie inquired. Out of all of the Swarek children, Charlie had inherited Tommy's eyes. "I don't want you to go away again!" Charlie wrapped his small arms around his brother. Almost making him stumble back. They had told Charlie Milo had gone away for a while. A man taking him would be too much. They didn't know what else to tell him. Someday they would tell him what had really happened. Sam was still on the bed putting on his boots when Tommy walked in the room pushing a wheelchair "Ready to go?"

Sam rolled his eyes "I can walk out, thank you very much" Andy sat on the bed holding AJ, she gave him a little nudge "I don't need that"

"Sorry Swarek, I think its hospital policy" Tommy grinned "come on jump in, I might even give you a ride" Sam finally gave up. He settled on the wheelchair. Both of his sons smiled at him. "Come here" He told Milo. Dov, who had stayed with them, placed him gently on his father's lap and picked Charlie up. Even though he was leaving the hospital like this. He still held his head high. Milo did the same as his father, leaning back on his chest.

RB-RB- RB-

Two months had passed since they had left the hospital. It was Milo's birthday party and everybody was just so happy everything was back to normal.

"Well hello little Sammy!" Sarah said hugging Milo "I can't believe how much he looks like Sam when he was little" She told Andy "Happy birthday!"

"Thanks Aunt Sarah" Milo said cleaning the lipstick from his cheek. Sarah's husband Michael was right behind her, holding Milo's multiple gifts. Milo's face lighted up. His cousins gave him two quick hugs and hurried to the pool.

"You are spoiling my kid" Sam told his sister entering the kitchen "Pretty soon he's going to end up like you"

Sarah shot him a dirty look "ha, look who is talking Sammy, you rented a place with a pool for a kid's party" Sam looked away "Are you sure you can afford it?"

"Shut up" Her brother said. Andy, who, had been listening to their argument leaned to kiss Sam's cheek. Sarah walked away with a grin on her face "Remember me not to invite her again"

"Don't worry" Andy said sweetly "Technically we didn't rent the place" They had convinced one of Tommy's friends to let them borrow it for the weekend.

"And I think the pool's more for us than the kids" Dov said passing by sipping a beer. "I am having a blast"

"I'm glad Dov" Andy said "Come on. Cheer up. This is a happy day, I can't believe Milo is seven already"

"And just close your eyes and he'll be 18 and trashing the house down" Sam said kissing her neck. Oh no. she just wanted to enjoy hi m a bit more.

"is that what you did?" Andy whispered into his neck.

"well, I had my moments" Sam said catching her lips.

RB-RB-RB-RB-

"Sooo" Traci said as she caught up with Andy at the pool moments later. They sat at bunks at the pool as the guys had already jumped inside with the kids "You've told him yet?"

"Nope" Andy said distractedly "I just haven't found the right time"

"Andy" Traci said smiling "There is never a right time for telling a guy you are…"

"Shut up Trace!" Andy hissed "I don't want him to know I told you first, I'll feel bad"

"Well, I am your best friend so dude, I am the first person you have to tell" They suddenly felt a wave of water. "Hey!" Traci said indignantly "Watch it!"

"Oh, come on!" Jerry said from the pool "doesn't be such a pair of kill joys. Get inside!"

"Has it ever occurred to you we might be talking about something important Barber?" Traci said playfully. Andy glanced at Sam who was near playing with Charlie, Hannah and Milo.

"Come on rooks!" Sam said flashing his dimples at them "Or are you scared about getting wet?"

"Did he just call us rooks?" Traci inquired. Andy nodded "He's a dead man dude, I tell you that. He's dead!" Traci took her sun glasses off and tossed them aside. The guys whistled when Traci got inside. Andy was still having second thoughts.

"Here" Gail handed AJ to Andy "I think she's too fussy, she wants her mom"

"Hey there baby, aren't you having fun with Aunt Gail?" Gail smiled "Thanks"

"Sure thing" Gail said pushing her head back on the chair. Andy caught Sam's eye a moment later. He swam closer to where she was.

"You not getting in?" He asked pushing his wet hair back "Water is good, come on"

"What about AJ?" Andy asked walking closer to him "I can't just leave her alone"

"Then get her inside" Sam said stretching his arms "Here, I'll take her" Andy handed the almost two year old to her father. "Mommy!" AJ said giggling as Sam totted her "See? She's cool, now come on"

"Fine" She got into the pool slowly. Shivering. Sam placed a hand on her back"Happy?"

"Very" He said kissing her lips. They sat on the pool steps with AJ watching the rest play. Andy seemed lost in her thoughts "You okay?"

She turned around biting her lip "Mmm… yeah I'm fine, just thinking"

"About?" Sam asked watching AJ play with a leave that had fallen in the water.

"Us, how we are and how I want us to be" She said leaning to kiss him "and" how much I love you"

"I love you too" Sam responded the kiss smiling "so much"

"I need to tell you something" She said breaking the kiss.

"Okay" Sam said looking away "What's up?"

"Later" Andy said. She watched as Milo and Charlie made their way to where they were. Pleading Sam to go and play with them "Go" Sam gave her the baby back and kissed her lips "Be good" Sam gave her a dimpled smile. She watched as father and sons engaged in water wrestling with Jeremy, who was 5, Leo and Jerry. She cracked into laughter when the kid's weight brought him down. Especially because Charlie and Jeremy both had floats.

Later that night they put the kids to bed. They would be spending the rest of the weekend in this beautiful house, and had a room just for kids, except for AJ who slept in her play pen in their room "Had a good birthday?" Andy asked her exhausted son. He nodded. "Good" They kissed both boys goodnight "We love you"

They said goodnight to their friends a couple hours later "Don't be too loud!" Oliver called out "We are going to be sleeping!"

"Good night Ollie!" Sam shutting the door. AJ was already asleep. Andy reached her cheek. She had been putting this off for too long. She made her way to the bed, sitting with her legs crossed.

"Sam" She said gravely. He joined her on the bed "I need to tell you something"

"Okay. Shoot" Sam said kissing the back of her neck "What is it?"

"I think we are going to have to buy a bigger place" She said simply as she couldn't really focus with him kissing her like that. He stopped dry, looking into her eyes.

"What do you mean?" He asked confused. He could see a smile form on her face "Andy, what…"

"Make it four baby daddy" She said. He instantly grinned "I'm pregnant"

"You what?" Sam asked. He got off the bed and picked her up and swung her around "I love you" he said when he stopped.

"I love you too" She said kissing him passionately. This was a new beginning for them and they were ready for it and the future.

**Longest chapt**er** yet! Next chapter will be the last! I want to thank everyone for their support! Please tell me your thoughts! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Broken Strings**

**Sequel to Winter Cold. Feelings are now gone, fights are inevitable, so what will bring Sam and Andy back together? A former acquaintance comes seeking for revenge. Milo Swarek is a lead character.**

**A/N: Thank so much for the reviews guys! I love you! Here is a bit of information I want to share with you:**

**Milo Samuel Swarek b. July 14th, 2012 (6, almost 7)**

**Charles "Charlie" Thomas Swarek b. January 2, 2016 (4)**

**Alice Jill "AJ" Swarek b. august 14th, 2018 (1 ½)**

**Eliot Langer Swarek b. February 12 th 2020 (5 months)**

**Chapter 11:**

The events of the year before seemed only a nightmare you couldn't wake up from. These days it was all about what was ahead and not what had happened. It was a day after Milo's 8th birthday. Andy couldn't believe how fast he had grown; his dark black hair had become a bit lighter, but he still seemed a mini version of his father.

In all that was possible he was a pretty normal kid. He enjoyed going to school and spending time with his friends. He liked playing catch with Sam and riding a bike with his brother. He liked walking his dog around the neighborhood and pushing his little sister on the swing. He liked helping his mother with the baby as much as it was possible. He simply loved being who he was.

Andy and Sam had taken the day off. After all, it was Saturday. They had decided not to tell anyone where they were going. They decided for the park.

"Me now daddy!" 2 ½ year old AJ giggled excitedly as she watched his brother being lifted up in the air. The youngest with deep blue eyes and dirty brown hair. The guys had made fun of the fact that Eliot didn't have the same dark eyes that the kids had inherited. Oliver had even told Jerry that he believed Eliot not to be Sam's son, but Luke's of course they had never pointed it out loud, they still considered they had a long life ahead of them. Later they had learned that Andy's grandfather had had blue eyes, imagine their embarrassment.

"Go easy on him Charlie!" Andy told her son when he got a hold of Sam's leg. "He's holding the baby; remember we have to be careful with him, right?"

"Yes mommy" Charlie said looking at his mother, who rested on a blanket. Milo was near by, playing with Bass, she could hear the distant laugh of delight when the dog would lick his face.

"Hey, don't worry!" Sam said picking AJ and Eliot up "I've got them" He settled next to his wife.

"I know you do" Andy said taking the baby from him. Charlie kneeled next to his mother waiting for his turn, pouting "But who's got you?"

"I got him mommy!" Milo said panting and collapsing next to Charlie on the blanket. Bass waved his tail excitedly, expecting a bit more action. Sam just stayed there holding his baby girl. He grinned at his son.

"You do, do you?" Milo stood up defiantly "Let's see what you can do" The little boy accepted the challenge and tried to tackle his father who was now back on his feet. Charlie joined the action, finally making Sam stumble backwards, still holding AJ who was watching her brother's attempts"Okay, okay, I give up, I give up!" Andy couldn't help but smile. She couldn't believe how much better her life was now. She had a beautiful family. Four beautiful children that didn't ceased to amaze her every day, and even though she was no longer paired up with Sam, for obvious reasons, she still got to have him every night.

"Okay, now what about if we do something all us can play huh?" Charlie rolled his eyes. Was his mother actually expecting Eliot to play with them?

"Mom is right" Sam said sitting up and patting Bass on the back "What about some pictures?"

"Can I take one?" Milo asked happily. Sam nodded. The boy went to take the camera out of Eliot's diaper bag. He got in position as his parents took place. Charlie stood behind both his parents. Andy held Eliot on her lap, while AJ sat with Sam.

The next picture had only the boys, even Bass had joined in. Sam stood, his back against a tree, holding baby Eliot as Milo and Charlie sat by his feet. Bass rested his head on Charlie's leg. Tongue out.

Milo and Sam where alone in the next picture. Back to back simulating a gun with their fingers. Her rangers' Andy thought as she took the picture, nothing better than this. All was going to be okay.

It was now Andy's time to pose with her daughter. Andy totted her causing her to smile just when Sam was about to take the picture. It was all perfect.

They spent the rest of the day enjoying themselves until it was time to go home. Sam carried Charlie to bed, then AJ and finally Milo. They tucked baby Eliot to bed, then Sam went to take Bass out, when he returned, his bed had been invaded. Milo rested his head on Andy's lap. Charlie by her feet, while AJ was alone on Sam's side. He glanced to the crib next to the bed where Eliot slept soundly. He tried his best to be quiet and gentle as he moved AJ a bit in order to get into bed. He placed her back, between him and Andy. She reached for his hand.

"I never thought we would end up like this" Andy whispered. Sam rested his head on his hand "I mean look at us, we look like a cheesy soap opera couple" Sam chuckled.

"Well, let's just say we are close to being one. I mean we've had our moments. You got to admit it McNally, our lives haven't been all white fences and dirty diapers"

"Sam" She said leaning closer "Shut up"

"Oh yeah?" He said defensively "or what? What are you going to do?"

"This" She kissed him passionately "There's no going back Sam Swarek. You are in this for the long shot"

"I know" He smiled into her lips "and I wouldn't change a single thing about it"

"I love you" She said breaking the kiss, but she didn't need to hear from his lips, his eyes full of love for her told her all she needed to know.

**The end.**

**Thank you so much for sticking around. Want to thank edge15684, jellie88,** **SoWritten,** **Dd25, Aggies16, 13BC and everyone else who has been reading, adding, reviewing! I love you guys! hope you enjoyed this as much as I did! Want more? There might be a sequel cooking somewhere in the corner of my mind! Would you like that? Please tell me what you thought of the ending!**


End file.
